Chosen
by musicloverx26
Summary: Bella, Edward, and Alice are in Volterra when a strange request change's Bella's whole life. Starts in New Moon, B/A and others
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Chosen Part 1  
Author: musicloverx26  
Summary:  
Rating: T  
Warning: Edward bashing :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and any recognizable characters, plots, etc. belong to Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: This story will not follow anything after the meeting with the Volturi in New Moon. **

**Some things to remember:**

**Alec has gold eyes, he's a veggie vampire.  
**

**Bella and Jacob did not have the same relationship as in the books: yes they were friends and Jacob has some romantic feelings for Bella, but Bella only had platonic feelings. (Again, explained later).  
**

**Edward is a butt-head (sorry Edward lovers).  
**

**Finally, any review that is horrible (meaning flaming me without any real problem besides 'I don't like it') or just plain stupid (meaning things like 'Alec has red eyes!') will be taken down. Don't be stupid and don't be an ass.**

**Chosen Part 1: Chapter 1**

**EDITED: JULY 26, 2011**

Location: Volterra, Italy: Bella's POV

As my eyes adjusted, I gasped. The room was huge: skylights let in the afternoon sun, paintings of every kind and color covered the walls. In the middle of the room, there were three white thrones; the one in the middle obviously more impressive. White pillars filled the room, running upward towards the high windows on the ceiling. Light shone in, casting shadows behind the pillars and sparkles to be thrown around the room.

The room was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the vampires walking around the room.

There were probably twenty or so vampires. All of them were incredibly beautiful with all different looks, but somehow all alike. Of course it was their eyes; the bright red color that was slightly erotic, but made my blood run cold and my heart race. Each also had the same air of elegance, a sort of aristocratic feel that made me think of royalty.

Each one had their ruby eyes on me.

I stared back at these gorgeous creatures while hiding behind my Edward. I looked into all their eyes, memorizing the similar ruby color with which I was so fascinated.

I was shocked when I saw a pair of gold eyes.

Standing in the back of the room, as far away from me as possible, was a boy. He was about my age, in human years, with brown hair, and of course, gold eyes. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. His boyish looks could make any girl swoon, the way he moved was graceful and somewhat predatory. It was like he was a lion searching for his prey.

God I wanted to be his prey.

He looked into my eyes, maybe even my soul, and smiled at me. His slightly long hair fell into his eyes as he winked at me. Of course since I was Bella, I blushed bright red, then hid behind my curtain of brown hair.

Edward and Aro talked, their voices swirling around the room. I didn't notice, I was too busy staring at the boy from behind my hair. He was just… something else.

Once the discussion between Edward and Aro was over, and Edward started leading me away, his arm wrapped around my waist; the boy moved with a determined look on his face. He walked up behind Aro and placed his hand in Aro's.

Alec's POV:

The beautiful angel was watching me. She had to be mine. I walked up to Aro and offered him my hand.

_I want her, father._

Aro looked into my eyes as he read my thoughts. Then he smiled his cheesy, Aro smile and clapped me on the back while laughing.

"Bella, my dear" Aro called.

Bella's POV:

I turned when Aro called my name. My hair whipped around my face, sending my scent around the room. The vampires around me narrowed their eyes at me, their eyes turning darker shades of red. Aro looked very happy.

"We have some things to discuss" He declared, his tone sounding more like a demand. I shivered, I was so nervous, but when I looked into the boy's gorgeous eyes, I knew I'd be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chosen Part 1: Chapter 2**

**EDITED: JULY 26, 2011**

Bella's POV:

My eyes widen as I took in Aro's words. We had things to discuss, meaning that my time around the Volturi was not over. Edward's arm tightened around me as he growled.

"She will not be discussing anything. Our agreement has been made, Aro. Bella will leave with us and be changed in the near future." Edward growled out. Aro studied him for a moment, his eyes dancing with amusement, before he laughed lightly.

"Oh, Edward" He said. "You think that since we have a deal that is the final say. How naïve. No, Edward. The deal is now off; one of my guards has expressed a want that has overruled our deal. Now if the beautiful Bella would come with me. I promise she will not be harmed in any way."

"No way. Bella is to go with us." Edward growled, moving in front of me in a crouched position.

"Well if we have to do this the hard way. Felix. Demetri." Aro called. I looked around for the two, when suddenly Edward was on his knees on the ground, his arms behind his back and his head tilted back in a way that would've broken his neck if he were human.

"Oh, Edward" I gasped, staying frozen where I was.

"Now Bella, if you would follow me. We have some… business to discuss in private." Aro gestured for me to follow him.

Aro led me into a side room off of the main room. It was a medium sized room with cream colored walls. There were two black leather couches facing each other and a huge fireplace in the corner.

"Now, Bella dear. I have some important news to tell you" Aro said, with what looked like a sincere smile on his face.

"O-Okay" I managed to stutter out. His smile had me slightly dazzled; my mind was a little fuzzy.

"You see, Bella love, we have this rule. It's a rule that is used only by the Volturi. It has been intact in for a few hundred years and only used a handful of times. This rule states that any member of the Volturi may change a healthy human, if they plan to make this human their mate and this have the mate join the Volturi for a hundred years."

I just looked at him, confused.

"Bella, one of my guard members would like to change you" Aro said. I was shocked. One of those gorgeous creatures wanted me? Plain old Bella? My heart fluttered at the thought that maybe it was the guy with the gold eyes. No, I couldn't be that lucky.

"Come in, son" Aro called. The boy came in. It was him. When he saw my gaping expression, he winked, and sat down of the opposite end of the couch I was sitting on. My heart almost stopped. He chuckled as he heard my heart speed up. Aro looked at the two of us, watching me blush while the boy stared at me.

"Hello, Isabella" the boy said in a sexy voice. I didn't even care that he called me Isabella. At that moment, anything he said would sound like angels singing. "I'm Alec Volturi"

Alec. Alec. Alec. ALEC. It was like that was the only word I knew, the only thought in my head.

I felt my heartbeat increase even more, I was surprised that I hadn't passed out yet, and my head start to spin. I looked to Alec; he smiled at me and winked. I smiled back, my heart pounding.

My world went black.

**A/N: Like it?**

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chosen Part 1: Chapter 3**

**EDITED: JULY 26, 2011**

Alec's POV:

"Come in son" I heard Aro call out. I smirked at his obvious attempt to act all high and mighty in front of the human, Bella. I took a deep breath, ignoring the way my lungs tinged in protest, and walked through the door.

The first thing that hit me was the smell. It was the smell of honey and chocolate, mixed with a slight flower scent that slowly seeped through every pore of my body. It drove me crazy; it was her scent. I searched the room for her; she was sitting on the end of one of the couches, gaping at me. I silently chuckled, then winked at her. She blushed a delicate pink as I sat down next to her.

"Hello, Isabella" I said, liking the way her name rolled off my tongue. I watched as her eyes fluttered and heard her heartbeat speed up. I winked at her, making her smile in response and her heartbeat to increase. Then her body went limp and she passed out.

Aro watched the whole exchange with interested eyes. "Take her to her room, Alec. We'll talk to her when she wakes up." I nodded, then picked up Bella and ran her to my room. I laid her down on my bed and made her comfortable. She looked innocent lying there, so I lied down on the bed, facing her, kissed her forehead, and closed my eyes.

Aro POV:

Once Alec and Bella left, I headed down the hall to the throne room. My brother's were there, waiting.

"Finally you've returned, Aro" Caius said. He didn't even look my way as I came in.

"Yes, well. My dear Isabella had a shock and fainted. It seems that Alec has quite an influence over her." I laughed.

"What did you do to her?" A low voice shouted from across the room. I looked over in surprise.

"Oh, Edward! I almost forgot you were here." I said in fake-shock. I smirked when he growled.

"What did you do to her? What did you do to MY Bella?" He asked again, I just laughed.

"My boy, she's not your Bella anymore. She belongs to Alec." He screamed. The sound bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the castle. I laughed as he continued his foolish behavior.

"Now Edward, we can't have that. Bella belongs to Alec now. He has instated an ancient rule of ours and has overruled any claim you had over her. Bella is not yours and you will have to live with that fact. Jane, dear" I called.

"Yes, master." She replied when she appeared, bowing her head slightly. I nodded towards Edward, noticing the way her eyes sparkled when she figured out what I wanted.

"Of course, master"

Then she smirked and more screams filled the castle.

**A/N: Like?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter starts with a sort of recap of Edward's POV from the beginning, so as to not confuse anyone.**

**Chosen Part 1: Chapter 4**

**EDITED: JULY 26, 2011**

Edward's POV:

My angel came. She came to save me. My Bella. I couldn't stop glancing at her, she was so beautiful.

I was shocked when I saw her running towards me in the plaza. I couldn't get my head around the fact that she was there, willing to save me after all I did to her. It was at that moment that I realized that I needed her in my life that that gorgeous woman was my soul-mate and nothing could keep us apart.

I held on to her for dear life, not even noticing when Alice arrived. She broke the lock of the door, and basically led myself and Bella, along with Felix and Demetri to the Volturi castle.

When we arrived in the Volturi throne room, Bella hid behind me. I addressed Aro. I could not loose Bella.

Halfway through the conversation, I noticed Alec Volturi staring at my Bella. I growled at him and told him to back off at vampire speed. He just smirked and kept watching Bella.

Once Aro stopped blabbing, I started to lead Bella away. Having such a danger magnet in a castle full of vampires was not a good idea.

_I want her, father. _I heard the slime say. I growled and forced myself not to rip him into a million pieces. Then Aro clapped and called for Bella. I tensed when she responded.

_Ha, she's mine. _Alec thought. I snarled. Then Bella started walking toward Aro. I tried to grab her, but I was held back by Felix and Demetri. I called to her, but she didn't hear. That's when my dead heart broke. Alec smirked then left after Aro and Bella.

I was so heart-broken; I barely felt it when Jane's power coursed through my body. Instead I screamed for my angel, my Bella; willing her back into my arms where I could keep her safe for eternity.

My angel left me, and I would get her back.

Bella's POV (back to current time):

When I woke up, I saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at me. They were about four inches from my face, looking into my very soul. I shivered. At first I thought it was Edward, but I had never felt the feeling of warmth spreading through my veins around Edward.

The boy wrapped his arm around me, but instead of the usual vampire coldness, his touch was abnormally warm. I shivered again, he chuckled. I like the sound, it made my skin feel warm and butterflies appear in my stomach. 

"Isabella. Are you okay?" The boy-god asked. I just stared at him, a blush forming on my cheeks. I looked down, not wanting him to see my embarrassment.

"Isabella." He repeated. The fog in my brain disappeared, and of course, I stuttered.

"I'm f-fine, Alec." God, I loved saying his name. "What happened?" He smiled when I said his name; it made my heart sing with happiness. That was an odd feeling; I loved Edward, I shouldn't have this feeling around someone else, but it felt so good.

"You fainted, love." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh" I said. Then hid my face with my hair, embarrassment flooding my body. He laughed and moved my hair away.

"Its fine, Isabella. As long as you're okay." I sighed in relief, then nodded. That's when reality hit me like a brick wall. I jumped off the bed in what could be mistaken as vampire speed, and started pacing.

"Edward...but...Alec...wants me? Alec, where's Edward?" I looked at him pointedly, he just shrugged.

"Alec, is what Aro said true? Cause you know I'm with Edward... I love him, I think" The sentence ended in a whisper. Did I love Edward? I looked to Alec.

"Yes, Isabella. What Aro said is true. I want you. Besides, Edward isn't your mate, I am." Alec stated.

"I'm your mate?" I asked in a whisper, but I knew he heard me.

"Yes"

"You're my mate?"

"Yes" That's all it took. I jumped on him. I attacked his lips with so much hunger I didn't know I had. Unlike Edward, he didn't pull away. Alec actually deepened the kiss and held me tighter. I felt like I was in heaven.

A sob echoed through the room. I broke away from Alec and turned to see Edward in the doorway, heartbreak in his eyes. I held Alec tighter as Felix and Demetri dragged Edward away.

**A/N: Like?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, I LOVE all your enthusiasm! Sorry if I didn't write a full out comment to you above, but I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**But one quick message first: the song below is HEY LADY by THRIVING IVORY, but let's pretend that Alec wrote it. :) Anyway, I LOVE thriving ivory and Alec! :D**

**Chosen Part 1: Chapter 5**

**EDITED: JULY 26, 2011**

Bella's POV

I sat on the bed, arms wrapped around Alec, staring at him. Alec, Alec, Alec, Edward. My heart almost broke at the thought of him. I had betrayed my first true love.

He was on the ground, looking up at me with heartbreak in his eyes. "Bella..." he whispered. His golden eyes stared into mine, searching through the depths of my existence, while at the same time, dazzling me. It had some of the same effect, I felt the attraction and love towards him, but it was quickly overshadowed by just the mere thought of Alec.

I couldn't take it anymore. I held Alec tighter and sobbed into his shoulder. I heard the guards take Edward away, his voice screaming my name down the empty hallways, the sound bouncing off the walls and surrounding me, making my breathing shallower. His voice grew softer and softer, until it completely disappeared and a door slammed shut.

I laid back down on the bed and sobbed. "What should I do, Alec? I whispered. He looked at me with his golden eyes, the color almost the same as Edward's. I sobbed louder. Alec slowly laid down on the bed next to me, his body stiff with tension. Then, just as slowly, he cautiously wrapped his arms around me, cradling me to his chest.

"For now, my Isabella, just sleep." I nodded as his body relaxed against mine. Although I didn't want to sleep, I felt my eyelids start to droop. I was probably dreaming, but I swear I heard Alec start to sing. He had the most amazing voice.

_She checks her pulse  
Gotta know if her heart's still beating  
And the hospital's  
Not far if anything should happen here  
She's bored in a week  
Big dreams but nothing material  
And I refuse to believe  
That love is for the weak  
I'm not vulnerable_

Hey lady  
Don't give up on me  
Don't burn your heart out love  
Till we're ash over seas  
Hey lady  
Said I don't wanna fight  
Like pretty girls need cowboys  
I need you here tonight

She screams for more  
More than just some blue eyed metaphor  
And the trouble is  
The trouble is she's always searching  
The hour's late  
Don't wanna hear that it's all gonna end soon  
Not I'm not crazy  
I'm in control  
And all of my friends still know

Hey lady  
Don't give up on me  
Don't burn your heart out love  
Till we're ash over seas  
Hey lady  
Said I don't wanna fight  
Like pretty girls need cowboys  
I need you here tonight

I'm on one knee  
Lover please  
How can I put it more simply?  
And I wait for your invitation  
And I'm so so so so over waiting  
I'm on one knee  
Lover please  
How can I put it more simply?

Hey lady  
Don't give up on me  
Dont' burn your heart out love  
Till we're ash over seas  
Hey lady  
Said I don't wanna fight  
Like pretty girls need cowboys  
I need you here tonight.

I smiled as he finished. My eyes finally closed, or so I thought, and I drifted off.

Alec's POV:

I slowly pulled my Isabella against me and watched as her eyes started to close, her breathing slowing and becoming steadier. I smiled, one of the first smiles I had for hundreds of years, and started to sing the song I wrote for her.

I imagined my voice wrapping around her, showing her what she really meant to me. I know that we just officially met, but I felt this connection to her, a connection that felt like someone was pushing me towards her, making me want to mark her and make her officially mine.

When I finished the song, I watched her smile, and had to smile myself. She finally drifted off to sleep, with a little help from me. I kissed her forehead, then slowly detangled myself from her and set off to have a chat with Marcus.

Edward's POV:

I heard Bella sobbing as the guards dragged me away. I screamed her name. I screamed and screamed, my voice getting louder every time. I wished she could read my thoughts, I wish I could read hers. I just hoped that that witch twin, _Alec, _or his evil sister, Jane, didn't do anything to her.

Once the guards knew Bella couldn't hear me anymore, they gagged me with a piece of my shirt that they ripped off. Then they threw me into a small cell. The cell was made of a metal that even vampires couldn't break. I was trapped.

I sat against the wall, my leg propped up. If it was possible for a vampire to cry, I would've. My perfect, brave, sweet, caring Bella was somewhere in the castle, surrounded by a bunch of human-drinking sadistic vampires. Like Aro. Like Jane. Like _Alec. _His thoughts had disgusted me; he wanted Bella, my Bella. He believed he loved her. I'll kill him. The moment I'm free, I'll go find the devil and kill him and his witch of a sister. I smiled a grim smile.

"Edward, don't do that, it'll hurt Bella."

"Alice?" I called. Maybe there was some hope of getting Bella back.

_Of course, dear brother. I've been trying to talk to you, but you didn't hear my thoughts._

"Well, I was kind of distracted. The love of my existence is up there with the witch twin." I could taste the venom pooling in my mouth.

_But that doesn't mean you have to kill Alec. Think of Carslie. How disappointed he'd be. Think of Esme. How she would be so sad._

"They'll get over it." I sneered. All that was worth it if Alec was dead.

_Think about Bella._

"Bella?"

_She's destined to fall in love with Alec. If you kill him, she'll be heartbroken and never forgive you._

"NO!" I screamed. My vision had a red tint to it. I growled and started trashing the place. I punched the walls, screamed; bit the thick, metal bars on the cell door. My rage was unstoppable. "NOT MY BELLA!"

"AHH!" Pain coursed through my body. I fell to the floor, my body convulsing in a sickening way that would've killed a human in a minute. I looked up to see the dark-haired witch, Jane. She stood in front of my cell, smirking. "Jane" I growled through the pain. She laughed and skipped away like a little kid.

I just laid there, not daring to move. Slowly I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep, wishing I could.

Alice's POV:

I sat in my cell. Edward was going crazy, yet he knew the truth. Bella and Alec were meant to be together, I had a vision of it after the whole James incident.

Anyway, half-way through Edward's punishment, I felt a darkness seeping into my body. I sighed and closed my eyes, getting ready for the vision.

_Bella was in a room, lying on a massive bed. Alec was standing over her. He asked if she was ready. She said yes. Alec leaned over and kissed her on the lips, then on the pulse point on her neck. He bit down. Bella stayed silent. He licked the wound closed, sealing it with his venom, and then stared down at Bella. Her body didn't move, she didn't scream. She just laid there, waiting._

_Bella was on the bed again, her body still. After a minute, her heartbeat stopped, the room turned silent. Her eyes flew open and she jumped, landing a foot from the bed in a predator's crouch. Her eyes were a bright green color._

I felt the vision slowly inch back, un-clouding my vision. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. My best friend would soon be a vampire. Her green eyes haunted my mind; they looked so surreal, so supernatural.

I looked over to Edward's cell again. He was on the ground, pretending to sleep. I sighed again and followed his lead, hoping some plan would come to me.

Marcus' POV:

I was sitting on one of the couches in my private chambers. I had one of the classics, The Iliad, in my hands. Someone knocked on my door. I sighed, taking my time like a king should.

I opened the door to see Alec standing there; he must have need of my services. I gestured for him to come in, having him sit in a giant red chair next to the fire.

He squirmed in the chair, trying to work up the courage to ask for help. I silently laughed, sat on the couch, and waited.

After awhile, Alec finally blurted out his question. "What are my relationship ties to Bella?" I smirked slightly when I heard him use her nickname, to all of us she was 'Isabella', not 'Bella'.

I nodded my head, focusing my energy on his figure.

Alec looked different. Instead of seeing the vampire, I saw a spectrum of millions of different colors. The beams of light wrapped around Alec's body, making him glow. I could see the ties for each guard member; Jane, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Chelsea, Aro, Cauis, myself, and all the others. There was one connection though, that outshone all the others.

Connecting to Alec's heart and wrapping itself in a deadly-looking position, was a bright green beam. Around the magnificent green color, was a bright white light. The light made the connection seem brighter, if that was possible. I knew this was dear Isabella's connection.

"Alec, my son." I started. "Your connection to dear Isabella is one that I have not seen for many centuries. Your relationship is one that can never be broken, one that can stand the length of existence and past that. The lovely Isabella is your soul mate. She has already claimed your heart for herself, and I'm sure if I checked hers, you have done the same thing. She will be yours, once she has become a vampire."

I looked over to Alec. His gold eyes seemed miles away, probably seeing the existence that he'll have with dear Isabella. I chuckled. Young love, so pure, so strong. I led Alec to the door, letting him go back to his precious Isabella.

"Isabella, look what you've done" I mused, aloud. "You have brought life and meaning back to a despaired soul."

Alice's POV:

_Bella and Alec were standing in the throne room, to the side of the kings. Alec had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, hers was around his waist. They were both looking towards the door._

_Felix and Demetri then brought in a prisoner. His blonde hair was a mess, his golden eyes held a look of ever-lasting pain in them._

_Aro talked to the man, the conversation was blurred._

_Then Aro gestured to Bella. She nodded her head. The vision went up in flames._

I sat there, crying my eyes out. "What's going to happened?" I screamed.

**A/N: Longest I have ever written! I love this chapter, it's dark, mysterious, and romantic, has a major plot being set-up, and shows some insight into some of the powers and characters. I hoped you all enjoyed it!**

**Like it? Love it? Wish it was a real novel?**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I had MAJOR reviews and alerts on this story, more importantly, the last chapter. So here's the next chapter! But be warned: this chapter starts the majorly amazing plot :D**

**When the guard is described, I didn't follow the books or movies, just so you know :) And the guard is all between 16 and 25.**

**The song is She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own:  
-Twilight- that's Stephanie Meyer  
-She Will Be Loved- that's Maroon 5  
-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire- that's J.K. Rowling  
-or the Adam's Family theme song**

**Chosen: Chapter 6**

**EDITED: JULY 25, 2011**

Unknown POV:

I stood outside master Aro's chambers. I was frozen; scared he might not agree with me, scared that this could be the end of my immortal life. If it was possible, my heart would've been in overdrive, pounding wildly against my rips. I could almost hear it too, the sound of my now dead heartbeat, pounding away, the sound seeming to echo in my ears and down the hallway.

So what if Aro did refuse me? What would happen then? Aros' not one for forgiveness. I shuddered at the thought. Aro was very cruel when he had to kill one of his own. I spent the next five minutes convincing myself that he wouldn't kill me, that he needed me.

I took an unnecessary breath, trying to calm my nerves. And with my hand shaking, knocked on the enormous oak door.

I could hear Aro flit over to the door, and wait. He always was overcautious when he was alone. Then, very slowly, for a vampire, he opened the door. I almost laughed when I saw him; he was crouched down, waiting for the attack. When he saw it was just little me, he smiled his over-the-top Aro smile. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

Instead, I bowed my head in respect, not daring to even move. He came slowly, with the grace of thousands of years of practice, and placed his hands on either side of my face.

His eyes were closed as he searched through my thoughts. I also had my eyes shut, trying to force only the essential thoughts to be shown, hiding the others behind my mental wall.

After forever, but was really a minute, he finally opened his eyes. He looked at me, curiously. Probably wondering what the hell I was thinking THAT for. I sighed, waiting for the taunting or worse. Aro just smiled his, toothy, demonic smile and clapped his hands like a little girl who got what she wanted for Christmas.

He smirked and gestured, broadly, for me to enter his chambers. I was in shock; no one went into Aro's chambers. I nodded slightly, and with the shocked look on my face, walked into the forbidden land.

His chambers were ones of luxury. The room was decked out in all red. The couch, the walls, the curtains. All a dark, calming red color.

Surrounding all the red was a dark colored wood; so dark that it almost looked black. It was everywhere, accenting the red color. In short, Aro's chambers were fit for a king.

I looked to Aro, he gestured to a giant, red plush chair by the fireplace. I went over and sat down, squirming a little. Being this close to fire got me a little antsy. Aro, knowing this, took his time getting settled and thinking out what he was going to say. I crossed my arms off my chest and huffed; he knew I hated it when he teased me. He just laughed.

"What is this surprise visit for, my dear?" He asked, trying to hide the smile on his face. I knew he was just humoring me. He knew exactly why I came.

"I wish for Edward to join the guard. I don't believe his death will benefit us in any way." I said my tone business-like. I couldn't show any weakness. I stared into Aro's eyes as he smiled a truly wicked smile.

"And why is that, my dear?" He said, challenging me. If I was human, I would've blushed. I silently cursed Aro in my head. He would have me say it.

"Ilovehim" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Aro asked, truly amused now.

"I said: I think I love him" Aro smiled again, then jumped up and held out his hand for me. I took it and he literally dragged me out of his chambers and down the hallway, towards the prison cells. My dead heart started to race.

Edward's POV:

After lying still on the floor for hours, I sat up and went over to the rickety bed. It creaked under my weight, the sound the only one in the cells. I hated this feeling. This feeling of being useless and weak; of being desperate.

I would do anything at this point, anything to get to Bella. That's the only reason why I didn't beg for death again, Bella was somewhere in the castle. I know she kissed Alec; he probably forced her to. She still loves me, I know it. She came all the way from Forks to save me, she must love me.

I sighed, listening for Alice's thoughts, wanting a distraction. She was thinking of Jasper. I tuned her out, not needing to feel any worse than I already did. My thoughts were already plagued with Bella. Her beautiful laugh, her bright chocolate brown eyes, the way her heartbeat felt against my cold chest when we were alone in her bed. I sighed again; there was no way I could help her down in the cell.

Footsteps echoed down the hall; quick and steady. It was probably Felix and Demetri, come to taunt us. Instead, Aro appeared in front of my cell, a figure hidden in the shadows behind him. I jumped up and backed up till I hit the back wall of the cell. He smiled his evil-looking smile, probably waiting for me to beg to die.

We stared at each other, waiting for one of us to flinch away. His thoughts were in Romanian, I couldn't understand anything. He smirked knowing this, and then without flinching he started his speech.

"Edward, you are very talented. As you know, I have sought to have your power as part of my guard for many years. But we have decided that it was best if you were dead." I could feel the venom well up in my eyes; it was a burning sensation that surpassed that of my thirst. I bowed my head, waiting for him to come in and destroy me. When he didn't attack after a few minutes, I looked up at him.

He smirked and continued. "We decided that you were going to die, but I got some rather fortunate news today. A member of the guard has requested that you live and that you become one of the Volturi." I waited for the punch line, Aro had to be joking. Who would want to save me? Aro obviously knew what I was thinking.

"Come out of the shadows, my dear." He called his voice oddly giddy and excited. I held an unnecessary breath and watched. She came out of the shadows, dressed in a dark blue color, with ruby red eyes. I screamed.

"We will give you time to assess you options. Come, my dear." And with that the two were gone. I sat back on the bed, my head against the stone wall; the venom still pooling behind my eyes.

Bella's POV:

When I woke up, the sunlight was pouring through the window, heating my face and giving me that warm, fuzzy feeling. Everything around me was blurry; I wiped the sleep from my eyes, looking for something familiar.

"Edward?" I called. Then it hit me. The flight, Alice's vision, the Volturi. Alec.

"Alec?" I called out, timidly. My voice was barely a whisper. Then he was there in all his glory. He looked at me with his golden eyes, watching my reactions.

"You called for me, Bella?" He asked; his voice and eyes guarded. I nodded, dazed. He smirked.

"Breathe Bella" He said, his voice teasing. I took a big gulp of air, loving the feeling in my lungs. I smiled softly. He watched and chuckled. God, I loved that sound.

"Are you up to meeting the family?" He asked, suddenly excited. He had a giant smile on his face, I couldn't say no. He walked out, giving me time to change, and then led me down the hall, towards the 'family' room.

The room itself was gorgeous. It was all in shades of blue. The carpet, the walls, everything. It had a warm feeling to it. Against one wall were a television and every game system imaginable. The other wall had a giant black couch that could've sat twenty people with room to spare. On the couch, was the 'family'.

Alec led me over and introduced me to each member. Heidi. Chelsea. Demetri and Felix, who each gave me a giant hug. Jane. And on and on. Each one gave me a smile. I smiled back in return. Each one was beautiful.

Heidi was blonde, tall, and gorgeous. I bet she had blue eyes in her human life. She laughed at my nervous expression and said we should go shopping sometime.

Chelsea was medium height with long brown hair. She had a simple looking beauty, but with a fierce personality. When it was her turn, she hugged me and said she wouldn't try to drink me. Alec kept me away from her after that.

Felix and Demetri were both tall and well muscled. They each had wide-shoulders, making them look bigger than they were. While Felix had short blonde hair, Demetri had medium length brown hair which he pulled back in a ponytail. They each gave me a hug that threatened to squeeze all the air out of me.

Jane didn't seem to like me. She was shorter than my modest 5'4"; her hair was blonde, long and silky. She still looked like a child to me, probably around 16 human years old. She held out her hand, I took it and felt a tingly feeling run through my body. Alec snatched my hand back and snarled at Jane.

When I had met all the guard and played a round of Mario Karts with Demetri and Felix, Alec led me down the hall and out a sliding glass door. There, was a garden that stretched for miles. Every kind of flower and plant grew with each other, in a natural harmony that couldn't ever be copied.

Alec led me through the garden, walking with my human pace, till we reached the middle. There was a giant oak tree which shaded over half the garden. It was probably thousands of years old. Under the tree was an area of the greenest grass I had ever seen. Alec led me there, both of us sat on the grass, backs up against the tree.

We sat there in silence. Alec was playing with my hand in his own. He kept tracing patterns into my palm and the back of my hand. The feeling felt so foreign, yet right.

"Alec?" I asked, my voice almost disappearing with the light breeze. He nodded.

"Why did you choose me?" In an instant, he was sitting upright, looking into my eyes.

"I chose you because when you looked at me, I felt something." He said, simply.

"And what does that mean for us?" I asked, needing to know. His golden eyes got a faraway look in his eyes, like he was thinking of the future.

"It means; that you will become a vampire and be my mate, if you want." He looked away then, hiding his face from me. The sun beat down on him, making him appear to be outlined in a golden light. I couldn't catch my breath, he was so perfect. The sparkles that danced on his skin were so small; I could barely tell that they were there. His brown hair blew gently in the wind, falling in his face. Slowly, I reached up and pushed the piece of hair out of his face. He snapped his head towards me, a bewildered expression on his face. I smiled slightly, shyly. Then, with the same slowness, I stretched my neck and kissed his cheek, staying there slightly before settling back into grass. His hand came up to his cheek, still bewildered. I giggled. He looked at my face and I saw the lust in his eyes.

"Isabella" He said, my heart sped up. "Do you want this to happen? I won't keep you here against your will. You could go back to Edward if you want..." He said, trying to be chivalrous. But I could see the hurt it caused him; he really did care for me. I kissed his cheek again.

"Can you give me some time?" I asked. He looked like he was in pain. "I need to tell Edward that I'm not his anymore." He looked at me, not believing my words, so I smiled. He jumped up and whooped like a boy who made the winning point in a basketball game. I giggled again; I did that a lot around Alec. He sat on his knees in front of me, and slowly leaned in, I met him halfway. He kissed me, slowly, taking his time; we had forever. He pulled away then pulled me into a hug, his arms around my waist.

We sat like that for awhile, enjoying each other's company. The hours went by, neither of us noticing. Alec kissed my head and ran off, appearing a minute later with an acoustic guitar in his hands. I laughed.

"You play guitar and sing?" I asked. He just smirked at me. Then he strummed a few chords, tuning each string. Then he started up with a beautiful melody.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

His voice flowed over the music, rising and falling with emotion. By the end I was in tears.

"Did you write that?" I asked, watching as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked at me and nodded. I nodded too. As he placed his guitar besides us in the grass, I moved over to him, laying my head on his chest as his arms wrapped around my waist. We sat there as we watched the sun start to set in the sky, the happiest either of us had been in awhile.

Alice's POV:

It was the third day since Edward and I had been locked up. Both of our eyes were a dull gold color, the thirst becoming harder to resist.

_Edward _I thought, he ignored me. He was probably still thinking of his offer from Aro. I hoped he would take it; I wouldn't be able to take it if he was killed.

The minutes ticked by. I was really starting to hate being a vampire; there was no escape from boredom. I thought of Jasper. I thought of the yellow Porsche that I stole. I thought of shopping.

Nothing helped.

I felt the cloudy blackness creep into my vision a few minutes later. I sighed, closed my eyes, and waited.

_The whole vision was blurry. The colors and people all mixed together. I could make out some of the figures moving, growing bigger, and colliding with each other._

_Then I saw Aro, the vision suddenly perfectly clear. He stood in front of his throne, Caius, Marcus and the rest of the guard behind him. They were watching the door._

_The vision went blurry again as eight figures burst through the doors. I could hear growls, and then everything went black._

The vision disappeared faster than they normally did, leaving me staring at the darkness behind my eyelids. I snapped my eyes open, searching for some light, any light. There was none. The horror of the vision showed on my face.

Something was tampering with my visions.

Caius' POV:

Aro had us assemble in the throne room. I watched as the guard all filed in, Alec and Bella at the end. I was utterly bored, so I decided to read. I pulled my book from the secret compartment under the throne. The book was _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _By J.K. Rowling. I love her writing, it's sophisticated, and interesting; nothing like the classics that old Marcus reads.

Anyway, we were all sitting and standing around the throne room. Aro stood completely still, a very cruel smile on his face. I shrugged and started reading. Chapter 4...

And of course that was when our visitors appeared.

In walked the rest of the Cullen's. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle. I noticed that Carlisle's mate was missing. Interesting, I mused. Before Aro could start the usual greeting, Felix and Demetri had to open their mouths.

_They're creepy and they're kooky_, -Felix

_Mysterious and spooky,_ -Demetri

_They're all together ooky,_ -Felix

_The Cullen's Family!_ -Both

The idiots! Well all the 'young' ones started to laugh. The big Cullen, Emmett went over and high-fived Felix and Demetri. He walked back to his mate, Rosalie, who was scowling. Then she slapped him on the back of the head. I had to hold back a chuckle.

"Aha, yes. Well, welcome Cullen family." Aro said, rather awkwardly. We all laughed at that.

Carlisle, always the mature one, broke the laughter. "We came to get the rest of all family back. Alice, Edward, and Bella." At this, an awkward silence started, in which, darling Isabella walked out from behind Alec, his hands still on her waist. The Cullen's looked shocked, all except Rosalie who was batting her eyes at Demetri. Heidi saw this and glared daggers at her. Poor girl, still sore over her and Demetri's break-up, over a decade ago.

"Bella, what are you doing? Where are Edward and Alice?" Carlisle voice brought my attention back to the matter at hand.

"Carlisle, my old friend. " And Aro went on to explain the Volturi law and then how Edward was either to join the guard or die. I kind of blanked out, my book was really interesting. Aro ended up offering rooms for the night. I yawned, bored, and got up, following the rest of the guard out of the throne room.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie" I faintly heard, followed by a chuckle. That was definitely not good, but oh well. I went to my quarters, getting comfortable and finishing my book.

**A/N: Like it? This is OFFICALLY the longest I've ever written in my life! (so far) It was 8 Microsoft pages, Calibri font size 11 (which is smaller than the normal fonts). I feel so accomplished. I hope you all like it and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Question: Do you guys like the songs I add into the story? Any suggestions for songs for other couples/people? **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chosen Part 1: Chapter 7**

**EDITED: JULY 26, 2011**

Jacob's POV:

'I was officially freaking out. Bella left a week ago to go save her precious bloodsucker. A week. She's been gone a week and I haven't heard from her, nothing! She could be dead for all I know.'

_Jake man, calm. She's probably okay. _-Embry

_Yeah, or maybe he had her for breakfast! _-Quil

'Shut up guys!'

_Sorry- _Quil and Embry

_Boys, meet at Emily's now- _Sam

Minutes later, eight wolves stood in front of Emily's house. The second biggest one nodded and they all raced in different directions. Out of the woods came eight people, all barely dressed. They walked into Emily's, each grabbing multiple blueberry muffins and going to sit in the living room.

"So, Jake. Did Bella say where she was going?" Sam said, his dark eyes focused on me.

"Yeah, she said Italy. Vol-Volta something." I said. I watched as Sam's face went from questioning to a look of horror.

"Everyone stay here" Then Sam got up and left us all sitting on the floor. Embry and Quil decided to arm wrestle. Jared was probably thinking of Kim. Paul was flexing his muscles, the big idiot. Leah was playing with a strand of her hair. Seth got bored and turned on the television, watching some random show where this cheerleader got pregnant and her boyfriend joined a singing club.

"Guys." Sam called. We all looked up. "Tonight there will be a bonfire, everyone must attend, no extras." Then he left, shedding his clothes and running into the forest, heading towards Forks.

Charlie's POV:

Bella had been gone for a week. Went down to Jacksonville to see Renee. I called there, but no one was home. I hope she's okay.

I went to the kitchen, the yellow cabinets looking moldy, and waddled over to the fridge. Fish. That's all we had. God, I missed Bells.

_Ding Dong_. Doorbell. I went over, unlocked the door and saw Sam Uley. He looked shaken.

"Charlie, I know this is short notice, but we're having a bonfire tonight. You should come, it involves Bella." Sam finished, and then ran into the woods before I could tell him Bella was in Jacksonville. I shook my head, crazy kid. I grabbed a beer and got comfy on the couch, the game was starting.

Jacob's POV (Later that night):

"Bella Swan is at this moment at the home of the Kings of our mortal enemy. If she stays there, she will surely turn into one of them." Sam's voice drifted over each of us, the fire making his figure more menacing. I looked around the circle; everyone was shaking at the thought of bloodsuckers.

"We have the choice: go to Volterra, Italy to save Bella, or stay here and let her become one of them. What do you guys think?"

"Hell yeah we're gonna go find her!" Jared.

"Bells is our little sis" Embry and Quil.

"Let's go". Paul.

"I miss her." Seth.

"Whatever, let's save the leech lover" Leah.

"What about you, Jacob?" Sam asked. I felt them all take a deep breath. They probably thought I was going to breakdown. She left me to save him. I loved her yet she still left. Why should I help her? But my heartbeat gave me away.

"So it's settled. Tomorrow we head to Volterra, Italy." Sam announced, and then walked away. The rest did the same as I sat on my log. I stared into the flames late into the night until the coals burned out.

Esme's POV:

I ran.

I ran at my full speed of 250mph. The trees flew through my vision, always moving closer and closer to me. I looked behind me to see a fire trailing my path. It swerved left and right, seconds behind me. I pushed myself harder, my legs tingling with the speed. I looked back, the fire wasn't there. I sighed in relief, but didn't slow down; the fire was still out there.

Before I could stop, I slammed into an immovable wall. I screamed out in pain as I fell backwards. The fire stood above me as I let out another ear-splitting scream.

"CARLISLE!"

Bella's POV:

"Bella!" Someone screamed in my ear. I moaned as two figures jumped on my bed.

"Up sleepy head, we waited six hours for this!" They screamed again. Sighing I got up and grabbed the clothes Heidi held out to me while Chelsea pushed me to the shower.

Heidi and Chelsea had become my best friends since I had been in Volturi. The two had made me feel the most welcome out of the guard and seemed to have no trouble with their bloodlust.

I stood under the running water, letting the feeling wash over me for a few minutes. The week finally caught up to me. I left Edward for Alec. Alec was my mate. I wonder if Edward knew... he would've had to, he could read everyone's thoughts.

The realization took me a minute.

"THAT BASTARD!" I screamed. I felt a fire start within me, who was he to keep me from my mate? The girls knocked on the door, threatening to knock it down. I sighed, getting out of the shower and putting on the ridiculous clothes, trying to hide my anger.

When I walked back in my room, there were a total of four crazy vampires on the bed. Heidi, Chelsea, Jane, and Rosalie.

"Bella it's time-

"For some serious-

"SHOPPING!" They all screamed. How _wonderful!_ Jane looked as excited as I did, yet she smiled and gave me a wicked look. Heidi and Rosalie each grabbed one of my arms and started dragging me down the hundreds of stairs in the castle. Before we got down to the garage, we stopped to say bye to the guys. I kissed Alec on the cheek while Rose hugged Emmett, smiling coyly at Demetri over his shoulder. I snickered, but passed it off as a cough.

Then we jumped into Heidi's car and set out for my worst nightmare.

Aro's POV:

After a calm night, I called a meeting. Myself, my brothers and Carlisle met in one of the back rooms. I sat on the couch, waiting for Carlisle to speak.

"Why is Edward your prisoner? Why is he and Alice locked up?" He said, rather professionally.

"My old friend, they are locked up because they threatened to expose our secret, we can't have that can we?" I cocked my head to the side, a smirk on my face.

"How can they be let go?" He asked. I internally chuckled at his care for these two, the love he showed. How naïve; how _human. _

"Well, Alice has no choice but to join the Volturi for a minimum of fifty years. She's the one that brought the human to us. She is the one that exposed us to Bella."

"And Edward?"

"Ah, young Edward. One of my guard members has requested that he stay here, under the pretext that she loves him. If he accepts, he will be placed under one of the guard's care, at least until we're sure he won't be a liability anymore. If he denies, he must die, as was his request." I smirked, knowing Carlisle was looking for a loophole.

"There are no other options." Caius put in, his tone bored. Carlisle nodded.

"Okay, I see there is no way out." Carlisle said. "Now I'm sorry this is short notice, but I must go back to Esme."

"Very well, old friend, have a nice journey." We shook hands. Carlisle was worried about Esme being in Forks alone, how _interesting._ He nodded once more then ran out the doors and out of the castle.

"Now, we must go see young Edward."

Alice's POV:

The dungeon was making me go crazy. I had no escape. Felix and Demetri came every other day, throwing half-rotten animals in our cells. I refused to drink, so my eyes were pitch black with thirst.

The visions came regularly now. Always a few hours apart and always filled with horrors to come.

I felt the familiar tug in my mind. I closed my eyes tight, ready for the worst.

_Esme lay on a forest floor. The sunlight illuminated the thousands of teeth marks down her body. Her normally perfect hair was littered with twigs and blood. She screamed out in horror as a figure surrounded by a familiar fire stood over her._

I screamed as the vision ended abruptly. The venom pooled behind my eyes as my body was shaking with sobs. Esme, my mother, was going to die.

I heard Edward gasp as he read my mind. I broke down into more desperate sobs.

Edward's POV:

When I felt Alice go into a vision, I waited patiently. I knew she hated it when I saw her visions. When it ended, I heard Alice break down into sobs. Panicked, I looked into her thoughts.

Esme! I let out a gasp, which made Alice sob even more. I wanted to sob too, but tried to stay strong for Alice. The venom welled up in my eyes for the second time since I arrived here.

"Alice, it-"

"Oh, look here! Two crying prisoners; how _delightful!"_ Aro gleefully announced. I whipped my head in his direction. A sadistic smile was plastered on his face, while Marcus and Caius stood behind him, seemingly bored.

"Aro, just tell the boy." Marcus said, examining his fingernails.

"Okay, very well. You know the deal, Edward. If you accept, you will be put under her care until you're ready to accept your new life. If not, you die." Aro looked giddy, like this was some sort of circus show. Sadistic bastard, I thought.

"Will I be able to see Bella?"

"That is up to Bella and Alec." He replied.

"I accept" I said, my heart heavy. Aro smiled then unlocked the cell door.

"Edward, NO!" Alice screamed, but I ignored her, walking out of my cell and placing my hand in Aro's.

"What about you, Alice my dear?" Aro asked head cocked to the side.

"Never" she spat.

"Very well. Goodbye for now, my dear. Come Edward." Aro replied; then left, Marcus and Caius dragging me out after him. Alice broke down into more sobs, but I refused to look back.

They led me to a corridor with dozens of doors. The guard rooms. They stopped outside a door painted black with dark blue stripes. Aro knocked. She opened the door and nodded her head. The three kings left. She looked at me, smirking.

"Hello, Edward" She said with a scary looking smile on her face.

"Hello..."

**A/N: So what do you think? Any confusion ;)**

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Mild Warning: There will be some swearing, please don't be offended.**

**Chosen Part 1: Chapter 8**

**EDITED: JULY 26, 2011**

Bella's POV:

"Alec" I moaned, stretching his name out, loving the feeling of it as it rolled off my tongue. He smirked against my neck, placing butterfly kisses up and down my neck. My breath caught as he pressed his lips to a pressure point in my neck, sending desire shooting up my veins.

"Alec, _please" _I begged him, he chuckled. In a second, I was on the bed, Alec hovering above me. The feeling sent a shiver through my body and ignited a spark in my stomach.

"Bella, my sweet human" Alec muttered, his golden eyes staring into mine. Butterflies erupted through-out me and I lost my breath. He smiled his heart-breaking smile, and I almost lost it.

With a burst of confidence, I wrapped my leg around his hip and pulled him down to me. I grabbed his face in my hands, pulling his face to mine. Our lips whispered over each other's when...

_Knock knock! _Alec groaned, his eyes piercing into mine. I knew that look; it meant that we weren't done here. I shivered in delight at the thought.

With a sigh, my angel was up, unlocking the door. Behind, was a nervous looking Edward.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be locked up." Alec growled. Edward looked around Alec, eyes pleading with me.

"I came to talk to Bella... if she'll have me." I almost growled; that mother-fucker wanted to talk to me. After all he put me through, he thinks he has the right? If I had been a vampire, I would've torn him to pieces by now.

With a sigh, I nodded. Edward smiled, making his face light up like a Christmas tree. Oh, he thinks he's going to get me back, does he? Ha, in his dreams.

Alec nodded, obviously disappointed with my decision. He walked over to me, and placed a tender kiss on my forehead. "My, Isabella" He whispered, and then he was gone.

Edward stood awkwardly in the doorway. He was staring at me, like he was looking for any differences since that day, weeks ago, when he was burst into my... I mean Alec's room. I looked up at his face, into his golden eyes that I had once been so foolishly in love with. He snapped.

"Bella" He whispered, running over to me and wrapping his stone arms around me. I squirmed in his grip.

"No, Edward" I growled through clenched teeth.

Edward's POV:

No? My sweet, innocent little Bella said no to me? But she loves me.

"Edward, please. Let go" She said, quietly. I looked to her. Her big brown eyes held a look of pleading, slight disgust, and heartbreak. "Edward" She said again. Slowly I removed my arms from around her, missing the feeling of her skin.

"Bella, I don't understand"

"Edward... did you know that Alec was my true mate?" She asked, voice barely a whispered. I was stunned, who told her that?

"Uh, no Bella. I didn't."

"Liar!" She screamed, launching herself at me and pounding on my chest. It felt like raindrops. "Liar! I know you knew that! Why did you keep that from me? I thought you loved me?" She screamed, her body collapsing on the bed. I could smell her salty tears that fell from her eyes.

"Bella, I-"

"Why Edward?" I sighed; I had to tell her, she has a right to know, even though it will break me.

"I knew. I saw a vision of Alice's. It was of you and Alec... you were a vampire." I whispered. She looked at me, silent tears still running down her beautiful porcelain face. "If I had told you, then you wouldn't have loved me. You would have run straight to Alec. You would have become a vampire and had been stuck in this world. With me, you had a chance to stay human, to save yourself from the world of the supernatural."

She stared at me for a few minutes, eyes shining with tears and a look of thought on her lovely face.

"You lying, selfish, son of a bitch" She whispered, voice harsh. It felt like she ripped my heart out. "You didn't tell me that my true mate was out there, you lied about us being soul mates, about us belonging to each other, and you kept me from true happiness!" She screamed, voice getting louder and louder until I was sure the whole castle could hear her.

"You really are a monster" She whispered.

"Bella..."

"No, save it. Get out."

"Bella, wait..."

"No. Felix, Demetri; could you help me?" She called. The two appeared in the doorway, identical evil smirks on their faces.

"Would you two mine taking out the trash, please?" She asked, her voice sickly sweet. The two chuckled. Each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me up.

"Bella, _please" _I begged, she shook her head. The two idiots dragged me out of the room and threw me against the all-too-familiar blue and black striped door down the hall. She opened the door, smirked and dragged me inside, the door closing with a neat click.

Bella's POV:

I felt triumph as Felix and Demetri dragged Edward away. He had finally gotten what he deserved.

I felt exhaustion start to take over my body. Knowing that it was a good idea, I laid down on the bed, snuggled into Alec's pillow (the one he's been taken to using when I'm asleep) and slowing drifted off.

_"Bella" The fire called. The woods surrounded me, trapping me in the clearing. Just me and the fire._

_"Bella, I'm coming for you" The fire screamed, suddenly appearing in front of me. It stood there, dangerous and beautiful. I opened my mouth, ready to scream, when it lunged, straight for my heart._

I screamed, sitting up in the bed. My chest heaved up and down as I tried to catch my breath. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself, only to see the fire. I ran my hand through my hair.

The dream was so real, almost like one of Alice's visions. A vision of fire coming after me? What's new?

"Bella" I froze. My mind instantly went to the fire. I cringed back against the headboard of the bed.

"Isabella" The voice called again, this time laced with worry. I looked up, to be met by the worried golden eyes of my mate. I lunged at him, wrapping my arms as tightly around him as I could. I cried against his shoulder, muttering out what happened in my dream. He held me tight, rocking back and forth and trying to calm me down.

"Isabella, we have to go down to the hall. Aro has an announcement for everyone" Alec muttered in my ear. I nodded. He picked me up bridal style and ran down to the hall. I stood in my spot next to Alec, holding his hand in mine.

Aro's POV:

I watched as my... family all arrived, all standing in their spots. I had everyone come, this was a big announcement.

"Now, you are all here to hear the big surprise. A ball is going to be hosted for Bella and her joining of the Volturi" I announced, my voice echoing around the hall... I love that sound. The others all smiled and laughed, the girls ran to each other, talking about the dresses they wanted.

"The ball will be held tomorrow night. The entire vampire world will be invited, it is the formal time to announce Bella as part of our guard and announce that the Volturi are stronger than ever. You are dismissed." I announced. I started to leave, going back to my dear Sulpicia and our, ahem, previous antics, when the door to the hall opened, revealing two stunningly beautiful vampires.

They walked in, red eyes taking in the riches adorning the walls, my guard, and dear Isabella.

"Hello, my friends. To what do I owe the pleasure of having two beautiful ladies in the Volturi lair?" I asked, watching the two. They looked at me as I held out my hand.

The first one to take my hand was a short girl, about 5'2", who looked to be about 16 years old. She had jet black hair that reached her waist, and was very slim. When I took her hand, I found out that her name was Catherine Greystone, but she preferred Carrie.

The other girl was hesitant to take my hand. She was tall, 5'9", who was about 18 years old. She had straight red hair that shined in the light. She, unlike Carrie, was very curving and wasn't modest at all. Her name was Miranda Diamond.

"We have come to join the Volturi guard" Carrie said, voice laced with a very British accent. Miranda nodded. Apparently, Carrie was the leader of the two.

"Very well. Do either of you have a power?" I asked, greed consuming my thought.

"Yes, I have the power of seduction. I can make anyone want me and do my bidding." Carrie said. She focused on the male guard members and I watched as they all started walking away from their mates and towards her. She smirked, letting them free. They all stepped back to their scowling mates, I laughed.

"Wonderful, wonderful. And you, my darling?" I asked Miranda. She looked at me, cocked her head to the side, closing her eyes.

I was confused, until I felt something happen to my body. She somehow had entered my body and took over my entire being. My mind was pushed to the back of my head and she controlled my body, making me dance the Chicken Dance in front of my guard.

I felt her retreat after a few minutes. Her eyes opened and she smirked at me.

"I can control anyone's body and mind whenever I please" She said, voice quiet.

"Yes, well" I muttered. "You are both hereby accepted into the guard of the Volturi coven. I will need to brief you both on our policies and of your duties. If you will please follow me." I gestured for them to go to my personal office. This was going to be a long day.

Rose's POV:

"Does this mean we can go?" I asked, looking over to Demetri and winking.

"Yes" Marcus said in a bored tone, eyes never leaving his book (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, to be exact).

Emmett, Felix and the rest of the male guard (excluding Demetri and Alec) went out to hunt. Emmett was teaching them how to hunt animals. Ah, my sweet naive Emmett.

I walked out of the hall, towards my room, when I heard someone coming up behind me.

"Going to hide in your room again?" He asked; his breath on the back of my neck.

"It depends. What would you like me to do?" I asked, turning around so that our bodies were flush against each others.

"Come back to my room" He muttered, his eyes darkening in desire and lust. I smirked and took his hand, leading him back to his room.

Marcus' POV:

I kept my eyes on my book as the young ones all left. Once they were gone, I let the disgust show on my face. The girl, Rosalie, was cheating on her mate. The poor boy.

Anyway, I was continuing my book (Chapter 18, to be exact), when the door to the hall opened again. Carlisle Cullen came running in, landing on his knees in front of my thrown.

"Marcus, I need assistance" He said, eyes looking wild. "My mate, Esme is in terrible danger. I need help from some of the guard. If I don't, she'll die." He looked ready to cry, the venom was pooling in his golden eyes.

I felt pity for the poor man. So, I called in five of the lower guard.

"Carlisle, these five will help you. Go save dear Esme." What can I say; I had a soft spot for dear Esme Cullen.

"Thank you, thank you" Carlisle exclaimed, then they were gone.

I sighed in relief, now I could go back to my book. Chapter 19.

Aro's POV:

I was just finishing up briefing Carrie and Miranda, when...

"AH, SHIT!" Felix screamed. Confused, I ran down to the prison cells.

"She's gone, master" He said, eyes on the ground. It was true, dear Alice was gone. The rest of the Volturi and my guests came down.

"Jasper's gone, too" Isabella said, her voice worried.

Ah, so the two have escaped have they.

"Felix, get Demetri and the rest of the lower guard. Search for them up until the Roman border."

"Yes, master." He called, disappearing in a flash.

Ah, what fun this will be.

**A/N: I have an idea, what would you guys say to me writing a "companion" story to this... it would be the missing moments of Chosen. If you guys like this, I'll get started on it and start that after Chosen is finished, but before the beginning of the sequel.**


End file.
